1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of dental hygiene; in particularly to the ways and means of removing- and, washing out food particles from the oral cavity, from under bridge works, around crowns, plaque from teeth and massaging gums in a user friendly, inexpensive way. This DentalJet is also useful for cleaning dentures, or even jewelry with the strong jet flow setting. Most attention has been given to the care and preservation of the teeth and gums, and to various types of apparatus employing a jet of water for cleaning the teeth and massaging the gums. Such apparatuses are old and well known in the arts and are generally characterized as being structurally complex, most are expensive to manufacture, some are big and bulky, unsightly or inconvenient to use.
2. Description of Prior Art
This multi user oral cleansing invention overcomes some of these shortcomings of the prior arts and creates a new way to maintain excellent oral hygiene at low cost in the most convenient way. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,558 Stouffer et al uses an oscillating jet tip, nozzle/handle seems too long for practical use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,501 Leunissan uses an adapter gripping to the faucet, in most cases it would slip off from the water pressure, or it is not adaptable to most types of faucets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,870 Damien looks bulky and may be impractical for daily use and is not being marketed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,893 Rawden Jr. seems to be a low cost oral cleaning device; the diverter is a pull type. Once activated, water pressure keeps the diverter in diverted position, no secondary fine pressure adjustment is available but it employs a replaceable jet and pulsating impeller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,914 Thompson's water/antiseptic mixer, installed to the shower head or to cold water line. Otani uses snap on coupling which needs to be removed for regular faucet use. Several powered and non-powered dental cleaning devices have been invented. The only dental jet widely marketed is a powered multi nozzle Teledyne's Waterpik system and there is next to nothing on the non powered version; for the most part being impractical, inconvenient or cumbersome in design. My present invention contains none of the disadvantages of the prior art. It is a simple design and lacks moving parts or electricity. Safety and convenience is increased, while noise, cost and maintenance is reduced.